


30. Now where did that come from?

by Anything00but



Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Child Stiles Stilinski, Human Stiles Stilinski, Hurt, Hurt Peter Hale, M/M, Manipulative Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Peter Hale, Whumptober 2020, Young Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything00but/pseuds/Anything00but
Summary: The twelve year old is a fucking maniac. It was clear to Peter when the kid was ten. Stiles has always been territorial, something that seems to amaze and amuse Talia more than anything since a human shouldn’t have that kind of instincts. In Talia’s words Stiles is only acting up, there is nothing dark about the kid and he is just expressing himself like any other child put in the same situation.Peter calls bullshit.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947130
Comments: 4
Kudos: 200
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	30. Now where did that come from?

wound reveal/ **ignoring an injury** /internal organ injury

  
  


Peter curses the boy under his breath as he runs through the woods. The water is hitting his face and his clothes are already soaking wet. His jeans are sticking to his legs and his shoes are soaking wet as he runs through ponds of water. He really hates this and once he finds Stiles he will chain the kid to the bedroom for the rest of his life.

At the moment he really wants to strangle the kid with his own hands for pulling a stunt like this again. For disappearing into the night at a time like this when everyone needs to stay inside. Stiles always has the perfect time to pull his stunts. It’s like a special talent that the kid has.

It’s dark and the woods are drowned in the noise of rainfall that falls heavily on the ground. Peter can hear the water drops beating the muddy ground and fallen leaves. The ground floor is slippery and even Peter has a hard time to not slip and fall. Peter doesn’t hear Stiles but he has the boy’s footsteps to follow, but he needs to hurry as the rain is washing them away by the second The frail scent trail will be gone in a minute as the rain washes all the scents away.

The twelve year old is a fucking maniac. It was clear to Peter when the kid was ten. Stiles has always been territorial, something that seems to amaze and amuse Talia more than anything since a human shouldn’t have that kind of instincts. In Talia’s words Stiles is only acting up, there is nothing dark about the kid and he is just expressing himself like any other child put in the same situation.

Peter calls bullshit.

The dark look he gave Peter when he left for college. It sent shivers down Peter’s spine as the doe eyed boy gave him the cold glare. The way Stiles pulled him aside with way more strength than a human should have at the age of ten. The way Stiles promised to make Peter regret it if he got a girlfriend or falls in love with anyone other than him. Stiles made Peter promise with a hug.

Peter should have known that Stiles had something on his mind. As they hugged the boy hid his face in Peter’s neck only to sink his teeth in Peter’s neck. When Peter pushed Stiles away from him the boy only smiled widely. The mark of small teeth marked his skin for a long time afterwards.

The bite mark on his neck that wouldn’t heal in weeks afterwards. And for god's sake he is a werewolf, he should heal from that in seconds. There is seriously something dark about Stiles and his fixation to Peter.

It became worse when Peter finally moved to study out of town. It took a long time for Stiles to accept that Peter will be now staying somewhere else for a long period of time instead of being home with him. It took many temper tantrums and panicked calls from Talia to Peter until Stiles finally calmed down enough so Peter won’t get calls every single day telling him Stiles is missing. Peter tried to tell Talia that it’s not normal for a human child to act like that when a member of a werewolf pack leaves home. A human should not feel so strongly separation anxiety. Talia told him how Stiles is dealing with this a little differently than normally people would due to having lost his mother.

It was fine for a year and a half after Stiles finally calms down and gets used to the idea of Peter not being there the whole time. A year and a half that Peter could concentrate on studying and relax when he came home. Of course Stiles would not leave him alone for a second when he was home but things were good. Stiles didn’t try to run away, he didn’t disappear for hours to make everyone worry and call Peter. Stiles didn’t threaten him with being sad and possibly doing something like this.

And now they are here. Stiles is somewhere in the woods with a raging wendigo when Peter brought a friend home over the holidays. Granted, Peter knew the risk he was taking by bringing his friend over. He had a hunch that Stiles would not like it but he could not live his whole life following a child’s rules. Of course it didn't help the matter that his friend is a girl. But she lives too far to go home over such a short holiday that they have and she didn’t want to stay alone in the dorms. So naturally Peter invited her to join him.

The look Stiles gave him when he saw her. It sent shivers down Peter’s spine. Peter could hear Stiles’ heart beating faster as the boy got furious and smelled the sharp scent of his anger. The cold look was given to him too as Stiles turned around and marched the stairs up to his room without saying anything to Peter. 

Peter didn’t go after him, he knew it was also a risk. But he was willing to take the risk and let Stiles rage alone until he calmed down. The boy would join him when he was ready. Stiles would not throw a tantrum, Peter was sure. But he was also sure he would pay for his little stunt of bringing a friend over. With luck he could manage to leave before Stiles took his revenge on him.

How stupid of him to think that. Peter knows Stiles. He has known the boy since he was five, he has known the boy for seven years. Peter knows the boy better than anyone. He knows what Stiles is capable of when he wants to put his brilliant mind into it. And it scares Peter of how smart the boy is. Stiles could come up with anything and he would not get caught of it if he didn’t want to.

Stiles needs to feel important to Peter so he won’t pull stunts like these. But Peter didn’t want to go after the kid. He had a friend over and they had just driven a long way. He knew that Stiles was waiting for him but he ignored the feeling to go after him and try to explain the situation.

They had settled at the table to have dinner when Talia got a call.

It was the Daketo pack, a town over, calling to inform that a wendigo was heading their way. It had passed through the Daketo pack’s territory but had continued past it. It was heading straight to their territory and it wouldn’t do.

Of course Stiles heard that and before anyone could notice the boy had slipped out of the door. Just to cause everyone to worry even more once they noticed the boy missing. It was only minutes later, because Peter knows Stiles. He got the feeling that he needs to check the boy only to find his room empty. His shoes were missing by the door.

Peter is running, hoping to find Stiles before the wendigo does. Stiles is a pain in his ass but he cannot die like this. Peter will kill the kid himself if they survive this. He can hear his pack running with him in the woods. 

It’s a race of who finds who first and it starts to look hopeless as the minutes pass.

And it sounds like Peter isn’t the first one to find Stiles as he hears a panicked shriek from ahead of him. It’s Stiles, Peter knows it and by the sound of it, the wendigo is also there. He pushes himself to run faster to get to Stiles. He won’t live with the knowledge that Stiles was in the woods that night because Peter was being petty and that’s why the boy died.

He doesn’t wait for his pack to arrive as he rushes forward and comes to an open field. Stiles is there, running away from the wendigo. Peter doesn’t think as he runs to them and pushes Stiles away from the wendigo’s attack.

The claws sink in Peter’s side and he growls at the creature. The wendigo growls back, its breath stinking of dead meat. It makes Peter sick as the scent attacks his sensitive nose. He strikes his own claws at the monster, only managing to scratch its arm. The black blood bleeding out of the small wound on the wendigo’s arm makes Peter sick. 

The scent of decayed meat filling the air and the rain isn’t nearly enough to wash the nauseating scent away. Peter’s eyes water and he feels like throwing up when the wendigo attacks again. Its strike is just a tad too short as Peter is slow to react to it. The creature screams and the high pitched sound makes Peter’s ears ring. 

Peter hears Stiles move on his right and so does the wendigo as they both snap their heads towards the boy. Stiles is running through the field, twenty meter away from them. He is covered in mud since Peter pushed him to the ground to avoid the wendigo’s claws. Peter only pays it attention because the boy’s red flannel isn’t red anymore.

Peter attacks before the wendigo can and takes it down. He pins the bony creature to the muddy ground, avoiding just barely its claws. Peter can hear his pack surrounding the field and by the snap if its head so can the wendigo.

It snaps its jaws, full of razor sharp teeth at Peter, trying to free itself. The wendigo seems like it isn’t going to lose its dinner. 

It only takes one yell from Stiles for Peter to lose his grip on the creature as he turns to see what is going on with Stiles. The boy is standing far aside, being held by Joseph so he wouldn’t run back to Peter and the monster. The wendigo uses the second of distraction to free itself and pull itself up from the ground.

Peter doesn’t cry out in pain when the wendigo sinks its teeth into his shoulder. He doesn’t let out a sound when it rips his shoulder with its razor sharp teeth, and tears his muscle. He fights against it, only remotely hearing the pack around him yelling. He can hear his sister screaming his name as he falls to the ground, holding his heavily bleeding shoulder. He can hear Joseph yelling Stiles name in panic as the boy fights himself free from his grip.

Peter can hear the boy’s rushed footsteps coming closer. And the wendigo is still standing and snapping its jaws. The taste of his blood was not nearly enough for it, only fueling its hunger. And Stiles seems to still be its main course.

Peter yells for Stiles to stay back, to stay away as the wendigo turns its head towards the boy. It crouches down, getting ready to pounce at Stiles. Peter ignores his crying body as he pushes himself up and throws himself at the creature. The wendigo shrieks surprised as Peter cuts its back as Talia attacks from the side. 

They take it down only for it to throw Talia off like a rag doll. The wendigo turns to face at Peter and hisses pissed off before surging forward. Peter feels the teeth sink into his side as he sinks his fist in the creature’s ribcage. He feels the beating heart under his hand and he wraps his fingers around it pulling the organ out. Peter throws it as far as he can from them.

The wendigo lets Peter go as it cries in pain before falling silent on the ground. Peter lets out a pained whine allowing himself to collapse on the ground next to the body. He can hear Talia yelling orders around him, he hears Stiles cry somewhere. 

His vision blurs as the pain runs through his body as the adrenaline starts to wear off. Someone is pressing his shoulder trying to stop the bleeding. His eyes feel heavier and it’s harder to concentrate on anything as his eyes fall shut.

  
  



End file.
